Yui Oikawa
Yui Oikawa is a normal 16 year old girl who attends a regular high school. Plot Yui Oikawa first appeares at the time when the S.A. gang are put into another school for 3 days as a punishment for Tadashi crashing into the green house and breaking the glass with his motorcicle. They had to attened all the classes there. Every S.A. member had to be paired up to attened their assigned classes (there was one group of three). When Akira and Hikari (they were a pair) were put in their class, Akira recognized a girl, who looked like one of her childhood friends. When Yui first comes up to shake Akira's hand, Akira slaps it away because of the childhood memory she had. Akira thought that Yui was a girl named Sayo beacause they looked the same. After a brief encouragement from Kei, Akira befriends Yui. Akira tells Yui that she looked like her friend Sayo, and that's why she was acting weird. Their friendship progresses, as Yui invites the whole class to her house to exhibit her jewllery collection. A security informs Akira of Yahiro's company's car nearby. Fearing that Yahiro will devestate her new friendship. Akira behaves hysterically by sending car to take her to and from school and house which irritates Yui. Yui finally confide Akira about the unwantede attraction she was dragged into and breaks their friendship. Akira felt depressed as she destroyed their relationship. Yui was shown at a pawn shop where she was asked for a licence since she is a underaged. Yahiro finally confides Yui, as she was trying to sell the jewels stolen from Akira. Yahiro reveals to Yui about his investigation on her and her reasons for stealing the jewels. He promises to return jewels to Akira without the knowledge of it being stolen, but in return Yui should stay away from Akira. Yui was begining to get stuborn on appologising to Akira. Yui was accidently pushed down to road by a passerby and was about to be run down by a car but luckily saved by Yahiro Akira, after convinced by Tadashi to appologise to Yui about her rational behaviour goes to her house and finds out that Yui's father is getting transfer and moving to new city. Assuming it to be the same of Yahiro's doing in the past with Sayo, Akira decides to confront him after long time. Meanwhile Yui was treated for the wounds of the car accident in Yahiro's house by his maids. Yui enquires about Yahoiro's wound from the accident and his relation with Akira to which Yahiro shuns her coldly. Yui still admant about appologising to Akira for her doings But Yahiro questions if she became close to Akira for the jewels, to which Yui was unable to decline, this assure Yahiro of his opinion on poor people. Akira visits Yahiro and sees Yui injured, she quickly deduces that Yahiro was the one who hurt her and taunt him for it. Yahiro stops Yui from telling anything, as he didn't want her to feel the betrayal of friendship. Tadashi forced Yahiro to background and let Yui explains. Yui finally confess that her father was fired and had to move to another town way before she met Akira and not Yahiro's doing, Not wanting to miss her friends, she stole Akira's jewels to use it to restore their life. Akira finally reconciled with Yui not before appologising to Yahiro. It was later implied that Akira made Yui's father to work for her company so that they don't have to leave the city. Akira still remained friend with Yui, even after knowing the truth. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Supporting Characters